


Block me Once

by Finduilas



Series: Block me Once [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hey, Danny?” Steve asks as he frowns at the screen of the cell phone in his hand, “Why is Kono listed in your phone as ‘Cockblocker’?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Block me Once

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank you to crossmymind for giving me this great prompt!  
> *Thank you to lou_c, burned_phoenix, iam_space, and theellibu for all their suggestions.  
> *Thank you to iam_space for the Beta and all the enabling!

“Hey, Danny?” Steve asks as he frowns at the screen of the cell phone in his hand, “Why is Kono listed in your phone as ‘Cockblocker’?”   
  
Danny’s head snaps up and he grabs the phone from Steve’s hand.    
  
“That…” he starts, pocketing his phone, “That’s personal.”    
  
Danny tries to get back to the work at hand, but Steve would not be Steve if he didn’t feel the need to press the matter.    
  
So Danny finds himself burying his face in his hands as Steve asks for the fourth time that day…    
  
“I’m just saying, I’d like to know the story behind it,” he shrugs, “Was it that Doctor lady? Did Kono have anything to do with it not working out between you two?”    
  
“God, will you just let it go?” Danny sighs, “You’re like a dog with a bone! And for your information, it had nothing to do with Gabrielle. I was the one that broke it off. Kono didn’t enter into that.”    
  
“Then there’s gotta be something else,” Steve points out, “Come on, man. Just tell me.”    
  
“Why are you suddenly so interested in my life?” Danny avoids the question.    
  
“Suddenly?” Steve frowns, “When have I not been interested?”    
  
And then Kono comes into Steve’s office with a new lead in their current case, and Danny is both relieved and oddly disappointed with the distraction.   
  
…   
  
January 9th, 2012. 4:25PM.    
  
“You know…” Steve says as he signs the last of the paperwork Danny has presented him. “With that latest case being so busy, I feel like I haven’t been surfing at the Pipeline for ages.”    
  
“Ages probably meaning three days or something, right?” Danny smiles.    
  
“ _Ages_ , Danno,” Steve smiles, putting the files on a stack ready to be handed off to the DA the next day.    
  
“I bet you went swimming only this morning,” Danny says.    
  
“Swimming is not surfing, Danny,” Steve points out, deliberate and slow, as if he’s explaining things to a child. And Danny knows he only does it to get him riled up, so he doesn’t rise to the bait.    
  
“I know you’re not exactly  _kama’aina_ , Danno,” Steve smiles as he gets up from behind his desk and stretches out as if he’s been sitting for days. Danny tries to pay attention to the words that are leaving Steve’s mouth, but as he stretches his arms above his head, there’s a small patch of skin revealing itself just above Steve’s waistband and Danny can’t help but lick his lips. It’s like some damn Pavlovian reaction. Steve shows some skin and Danny gets all hot and bothered.    
  
If Danny’s completely honest with himself, even when there’s no skin visible and he only hears Steve’s gruff morning voice over the phone, he has a hard time getting himself together.    
  
“...ifferent muscles than when you go swimming,” Steve goes on, enlightening Danny as to why it is imperative that he go surfing right this second, it seems. “Besides, it’s just fun. I don’t suppose I can persuade you to come with me?”    
  
“Wouldn’t I hold you back from your much needed work-out though?” Danny grins, but maybe a nice outing at the beach wouldn’t be so bad after all? It would mean getting to spend time with Steve. Maybe Steve would show him some moves? Manhandle him until he’s standing  _just right_  on the board?    
  
“Oh, come on, Danny,” Steve says, “You never wanna have any fun.”    
  
“I have fun all the time, I’ll have you know!” Danny says as they make their way into the bullpen. “And just for your information, I was consi…”    
  
“Why doesn’t Danny have any fun?” Kono’s voice interrupts him.    
  
“He doesn’t want to go surfing,” Steve says, and Danny swears he can see him rolling his eyes at Kono.    
  
“I’ll come with you, Bossman!” Kono chirps up. “The waves are supposed to be really good today.”    
  
“That’s settled then,” Steve says as he turns to Danny. “Guess you’re off the hook.”    
  
“Yeah…” Danny smiles weakly as he watches Steve and Kono march out of the office together. “Guess so.”   
  
…   
  
“Hey Kono,” Steve calls out in the bullpen, “When have you cockblocked Danny lately?”    
  
Danny groans and rests his head on his crossed arms on the tech-table.    
  
“What?” Kono laughs, plopping her butt down on the table, despite Chin’s objections, “What are you talking about?”    
  
“Danny. When have you cockblocked him lately?” Steve repeats.    
  
“What do you mean, lately? When have I ever cockblocked him?” Kono asks surprised.   
  
“How is this my life?” Danny mutters into his arm, then feels Chin’s warm hand rest on his shoulder.   
  
“How is this  _mine_ , brah?” Chin asks, “I’m just trying to work here, and then this happens.”    
  
Danny peers his eye open to find Steve and Kono in each other’s faces.    
  
“I’m just saying, it’s not nice. The man wants to score, you let him score!” Steve says, taking an odd concern in the matter.    
  
“Why would you think I’d do anything to prevent that?” Kono sounds almost offended, “He’d probably be a lot less grumpy if he got laid every once in a while…”    
  
“That’s what I’m saying!” Steve says vehemently.    
  
“Can we please not…?” Danny sighs, and then Kono turns to him.    
  
“Tell him I do not prevent you from getting laid, Danny!” she says, like she takes personal offence to the accusation. And Danny wants to brush it off and get back to work, get this whole awkward conversation behind him, but the snort escapes him before he knows it.    
  
“See!” Steve looks pointedly at Kono, and why does everything have to be a competition between these two?    
  
“What?” Kono calls out indignant.    
  
“I could give you times and dates, Kalakaua,” Danny sighs as he shakes his head, and unfortunately, that statement even gets Chin’s interest piqued.    
  
…   
  
February 18th, 2012. 5:12PM.    
  
“So Grace had to go home early,” is the only introduction Danny gives Steve when he picks up the phone.    
  
“That sucks, man,” Steve says, and sometimes Danny cannot get over how much  _feeling_  Steve can actually convey in a few silly words.    
  
“Are you home?” Danny asks, “’cause I was hoping maybe I could come over? I’ll bring some steaks and we can grill ‘em on the beach?”    
  
“Yeah, that sounds great! Come on over,” Steve says without missing a beat, and it warms Danny’s heart.    
  
Then there’s some muttering in the background and he can hear Steve say, “Oh yeah, that’s a great idea!”    
  
“I’ll call Chin, brah! We’ll have a nice cook-out!” Kono yells into the phone from somewhere behind Steve and Danny can feel his heart sink a bit. So much for the nice evening with just the two of them.    
  
“So bring steaks for Kono, Chin and Malia too, okay?” Steve asks.    
  
“Yeah, sure,” Danny clears his throat and tries to sound as inconspicuous as possible, “Didn’t know Kono was there.”   
  
“Yeah, she just dropped by to pick up that KA-BAR I promised her,” Steve says, “She was just about to leave when you called.”   
  
“Of course she was,” Danny mutters, then says goodbye and goes to pick up the meat.    
  
The evening is pleasant and entertaining, as it always is when the team is together. Danny loves this team, he really does. It’s just that he was hoping for a nice quiet evening with Steve, just the two of them. Not that Danny’s trying to push anything, oh no. He’s pretty sure he’ll never stand a chance in hell with Steve, but he treasures every moment the two of them have together, and… who knows? Stranger things have happened.    
  
Danny’s resolve to stay until everyone else is gone gets shot to hell when Kono gets drunk as a skunk – which, he has to admit, is highly amusing – and Steve suggests she stay the night in the guestroom.    
  
“I might be checking up on her every few hours,” Steve laughs as he and Danny tuck Kono in, Chin and Malia long gone.    
  
“She needs to learn how to hold her liquor,” Danny smiles as they step outside the room, Steve closing the door ever so quietly.    
  
“I don’t know, she was doing pretty well until I took out the tequila,” Steve says.    
  
“So basically you got your female employee drunk enough so she would sleep over,” Danny teases, “Nice going, Commander. Very ethical.”    
  
“What?” Steve says, his face suddenly filled with horror. “You don’t actually think that I…”    
  
He almost chokes on his words, but Danny puts his hand on Steve’s arm and laughs, “I was just joking! Jeesh, McGarrett. Nobody actually thinks you’re crushing on Kono, okay?”    
  
“Good,” Steve says, sounding still a bit strangled. “’cause that would be bad. Right? The whole boss-employee thing?”    
  
“Right.” Danny says, not quite sure if it’s the alcohol that has his stomach churning.   
  
…   
  
Danny would argue that the work they do is enough work-out and training as it is, but he shuts his mouth because maybe this sparring session isn’t so bad after all? Steve is wearing his BUD/S singlet and black shorts that look like they’re painted on whenever he bends over. The bare feet are a nice bonus, because even though Danny’s never been much of a feet-guy, he can’t help but notice that Steve’s are… big and tanned and well-maintained.    
  
When he sees Steve pin Chin to the floor, his face digging into the tatami mat, Steve’s body almost completely stretched out over him, Danny is both jealous and relieved that he’s not Steve’s sparring buddy at the moment. Because he’s sure that being pinned underneath Steve like that would cause all kind of reactions that his flimsy sweatpants would never be able to conceal.    
  
“Come on then,” Kono says, bouncing up and down on the mat, fingers wriggling in front of her. “I promise not to be too hard on you.”    
  
“What? You really think you can take me?” Danny grins, balling his fists up in front of him.    
  
“You really think I  _can’t_ ?” Kono challenges. “’cause I was prepared to take it easy on you, but if you think…”    
  
“Awww, I was going to be gentle on you, too,” Danny all but coos, and he knows it’s probably a bad idea when Chin goes, “Oh, brah… no.”   
  
“Maybe you can beat some information out of him?” Steve jokes. “The whole cockblocker thing?”    
  
“I want those times and dates, Williams,” Kono laughs, lunging forward to throw Danny off balance.    
  
Danny side-steps her once, twice, but then his arm is gripped tightly behind his back and  _damn_ , Kono has moves.    
  
Danny twists out her grasp, even manages to hook his foot behind her calf and she nearly falls, but then she crouches down and kicks out with her foot and…    
  
Danny finds himself doubled over on the mat, making a strangled sound as he cups his junk in his hands.    
  
“Oh shit, Danny!” Kono cries out, falling to her knees next to him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…  _fuck_ !”    
  
Danny fights hard to bite back the tears, choking on his own attempts to breathe and  _damn_ , it’d been a long time since he’d been kicked in the balls.    
  
Kono’s got her own serenade of “sorry, sorry, sorry” going on, and Chin is reprimanding her while Steve kneels down beside him and helps him sit up.    
  
“Want me to get some ice?” he asks, his face scrunched in a sympathetic smile and Danny immediately recognizes it as the face of a man who’s been kicked in the nuts before. It’s oddly comforting.    
  
“’m okay…” Danny manages to mutter, steadying himself on Steve’s arms.    
  
When Danny is feeling more or less human again, and Kono is done apologizing – and Danny done accepting her millionth apology – it is Chin who ducks his head in a failed attempt to hide his laughter and says, “Nice cockblock, Cuz.”    
  
And really? Danny wants to kill them all for bursting out in laughter.    
  
…   
  
February 27th, 2012. 11:17AM.    
  
“Nothing of the sort,” Danny says heatedly. “I just don’t think she should be in the ocean by herself.”    
  
“It’s a private beach behind my house, Danny,” Steve counters, glancing in the rearview mirror for a second.    
  
“And she’s only nine years old,  _Steven_ ,” Danny protests.    
  
“I was right there on the beach, you do realize that, right?” Steve asks, looking over at Danny before minding the road again. “She barely even goes in to her waist anyway, and I was sitting in the sand – watching her carefully, I might add – maybe five feet away from her.”    
  
“I leave you alone for two minutes…” Danny sighs, and he can see Steve roll his eyes in the rearview mirror, and then there’s the stifled giggle coming from behind him. He throws a stern look over his shoulder before going on, “You have no idea what could happen to her out there!”   
  
“Oh really?” Steve asks incredulous. “ _I_  have no idea? No idea what’s out there in the ‘big bad ocean’? Tell me,  _Daniel_ , aren’t I a part of this nifty little group called Navy SEALs? ‘cause correct me if I’m wrong, but I  _think_  it has something to do with the water. Or did the S stand for ‘sewing’…?”    
  
“You don’t get to use sarcasm when my daughter’s life is on the line, Steve!” Danny points his finger at him, and pokes it against Steve’s shoulder for good measure.    
  
Steve smiles warmly and removes one hand from the steering wheel to wrap it around Danny’s finger and holds it in place.    
  
“Look, you know I’d never do anything to harm Gracie. Right?” Steve says, squeezing Danny’s finger. “She’s family and I’d never put her in harm’s way. You know that, right?”    
  
Danny looks over at Steve, sees the gentle smile directed at him, feels the warmth of Steve’s hand still wrapped around his finger, frozen in its place. And yeah, Danny definitely knows this man would never do anything to harm a Williams.    
  
“I went out alone in the ocean when I was just a little kid,” Kono suddenly sticks her head between the seats, leaning over to be part of the conversation. “It’s only normal when you grow up here, Danny.”    
  
Steve lets go of Danny’s hand when Kono puts her elbows on the edges of their seats and for a second Danny curses Chin and his bike, and Kono’s car that’s in for repairs.    
  
“It’s true, though,” Steve says. “When you grow up in Hawaii…”    
  
“But Grace didn’t grow up in Hawaii!” Danny counters.    
  
“She is now, brah,” Kono interjects, and he guesses he can’t really argue with that.    
  
…   
  
Maybe he  _should_  make a move, Danny thinks. Maybe it’s not such a ridiculous idea? He’s seen the way Steve looks at him sometimes. Okay,  _all_  the time. Danny has yet to see those looks directed at somebody else, so maybe, just maybe… this might not be so hopeless after all?    
  
If anything, Steve has invited him – just him, not the team – over for dinner, and yeah sure, it’s  _Danny_  that’s doing the actual cooking, but it might still be considered a date. Right?    
  
Danny shakes his head and gets back to the cooking. It’s bad enough that Steve’s constant hovering is so damn distracting, he shouldn’t be doing it to himself with all kinds of ‘what if’s’.    
  
“That smells really good,” Steve smiles as he leans over Danny’s shoulder to look at the pot Danny’s stirring in. Steve’s chest covers Danny’s entire shoulder and Danny tries hard not to shiver.    
  
“Don’t sound so surprised,” Danny smiles, holding up the spoon to let Steve have a taste.    
  
Steve’s tongue darts out before he nips at the spoon, and then he’s closing his eyes and making an obscenely satisfied sound that Danny can feel all the way to his toes. But before Steve can open his mouth and comment, his phone is ringing and Steve checks the screen before pressing the phone to his ear and saying, “Yeah, Kono?”    
  
Danny groans as he drops the spoon back in the pot and turns off the stove. Kono calling means there’s a break in the case, which means there will be no romantic dinner tonight. Steve is confirming it by telling Kono they’ll be there right away, and he gives Danny an apologetic shrug as he hangs up.    
  
“Hope you have room in your fridge,” Danny mutters, trying hard not to let his disappointment show too much.    
  
“Yeah, just stuff it all in there,” Steve says, “I’ll just go put on some shoes and we’re good to go, yeah?”    
  
And then Steve’s darting up the stairs, two steps at a time – bare feet.    
  
“Unbelievable,” Danny mutters as he closes the fridge probably a little too vehemently, “Unbelievable.”    
  
He digs his phone out of his pocket because  _seriously_ ? She has got to be the worst cockblock in the history of the world. He types the current time and date in a new text message, adds a nice “Goddamn Cockblocker!” for good measure and hits “send”. He’s jamming his fingers on the screen so forcefully that he doesn’t even notice Steve looking over his shoulder until he hears the muttered “Huh…” behind him.    
  
Danny drops his phone like it’s on fire as he swivels around, facing Steve, but it’s no use. Judging from the surprised look on Steve’s face, he’s read the entire text and  _fuck_ , isn’t that just what Danny’s life needed?    
  
“Steve, I…” he stutters, quickly bending down to grab the phone again and it beeps just as he picks it up, which almost causes him to drop it again.    
  
It’s Kono, and the text simply reads, “Took you long enough to admit it.” And of course,  _of course_  she knew. He swears one day Kono will be ruler of the world, for all she is wily and shrewd, and it will surely be the death of him.    
  
He can deal with Kono later, but right now there’s a surprised Lieutenant Commander standing in front of him, and that’s much more urgent.    
  
“I didn’t, I…” Danny stutters again, because what can he say, really? He can lie, but Steve will see right through him, so he just opts for honesty instead.    
  
“I didn’t tell you because…” Danny sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react and I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”    
  
“Huh…” is all Steve says again, his mouth slightly open, his eyes on Danny but not really focused.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Danny adds, and he’s not really sure if he’s apologizing for his feelings, or for not telling Steve about them.    
  
“We should talk. About this. Probably,” Steve says after a while, biting his bottom lip slightly. “But uhm… after, you know…”    
  
“The case. Right,” Danny nods, because they really should be heading to HQ, and yet it seems like he’s glued to the floor.    
  
“Case,” Steve repeats, and apparently the glue is reaching Steve as well, because he’s not moving an inch.    
  
“Steve…” Danny urges, slightly taken aback by the thrown look on Steve’s face.    
  
“So it was  _me_  she was blocking you from?” Steve suddenly asks, like he’s still not sure he’s actually getting this right.    
  
“I thought that was painfully clear by now…” Danny sighs, but then Steve lunges forward and his hands are on the sides of Danny’s face, and his lips are on Danny’s and Danny can feel his knees buckle because  _this_ ? This wasn’t what he was expecting, so it takes him a second to get his brain functioning again, but then he’s clinging onto Steve’s shirt, and he’s returning the kiss eagerly, tongue darting around Steve’s, wet and warm.    
  
Steve lets out a whimpering sound as he pulls back and rests his forehead against Danny’s.    
  
“The case…” he whispers, and Danny nods as much as the face pressed against his will allow it, because he knows they should be going, but he can feel Steve’s breath ghost on his lips and he just never ever wants to step out of this moment.    
  
“You should’ve said something before, Danno…” Steve smiles, his thumb brushing over Danny’s cheek.    
  
“You know, maybe I would have if we didn’t work with the world’s worst cockblocker,” Danny grins, pressing his lips quickly against Steve’s.    
  
He can feel Steve smile into the kiss, then his arms are wrapped tightly around Danny’s body, pulling him into a snug embrace, pressing a kiss underneath his ear.    
  
“I should fire her,” Steve grins before letting go.    
  
They stand there smiling at each other a little while, until Steve says, “We have to go.”   
  
“I know,” Danny says – and why can’t he stop smiling? – and he grips his fist in Steve’s shirt a little bit more to pull him closer for one more kiss before they leave.


	2. Block me Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny decide to get even with Kono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to iam_space for the Beta!

When they get to HQ after Kono’s phone call, Danny crowds Steve by the tech table.    
  
“She knows, by the way,” Danny whispers to him, glancing over at Kono and Chin by the screens.    
  
“Already?” Steve frowns.    
  
“No, I mean… That it was you. The whole cockblocker-thing,” Danny clarifies. “She knew it was you I was… you know…”    
  
“Pining for?” Steve says with a shit-eating grin on his face.    
  
“Funny,” Danny deadpans, “I should just grab you and kiss you right here to show her what’s what.”    
  
“That sounds nice…” Steve says, his voice dropping an octave and giving Danny a distinct going-over.    
  
“Stop that,” Danny all but growls, sneaking a peek at Chin and Kono to make sure they’re not paying them any attention.    
  
“We could mess with her head a bit,” Steve grins, and Danny definitely like this playful side of Steve.    
  
“You should hit on her,” Danny whispers in Steve’s ear as Kono passes by them and disappears in her office.    
  
“What?” Steve frowns.    
  
“She knows I’m, you know… that I like you,” Danny says, standing so close to Steve that it’s almost a miracle they haven’t fused together yet. “So if you start hitting on her, if she thinks you have a crush on her, she’ll feel unbelievably guilty for me, right? It’ll make her really uncomfortable.”    
  
Steve looks over at Kono’s office again, where he sees her busying herself with her computer, before turning back to Danny. “But what if she’s… what if she takes me seriously?”    
  
Danny can’t help but snort, and it evokes an displeased look on Steve’s face.    
  
“Come on, babe,” Danny says. “Kono’s not into you. She’s never going to respond to your advances. Besides, you gotta be subtle about it.”    
  
“Thanks,” Steve all but pouts. “Way to make a man feel special. ‘She’s never gonna be into you’.”   
  
“Hey,” Danny says, poking his elbow against Steve’s arm. “I’m totally into you. Isn’t that enough?”    
  
A smile spreads across Steve’s face as he looks at Danny, teeth scraping over his bottom lip.    
  
“She’s into Charlie Fong, by the way,” Chin says, leaning over the tech table, eyes fixed on the screen.    
  
“What?” Steve asks, and Chin looks up.    
  
“She’s got it bad for Fong. She says she doesn’t, but, you know…” Chin shrugs.    
  
“Perfect!” Danny smiles and holds out his fist until Chin awkwardly bumps his against it.    
  
“You didn’t get it from me though,” Chin says, paying his attention to the tech table again. “I want no part in this.”    
  
Steve smirks and heads for Kono’s office just as she steps out.    
  
“Looking lovely today, Kono,” Danny can hear Steve say – with a straight face even. “Is that a new blouse?”    
  
Kono eyes Steve questionably as Danny groans and rubs his hands over his face.    
  
“Subtle, I said,” he mutters. “Not  _Queer Eye_ .”    
  
“Well…” Chin quirks an eyebrow at him.    
  
…   
  
“It’s a good thing I’m not jealous, you know…” Danny says, leaning against the edge of the kitchen table.    
  
“Could’ve fooled me,” Steve smirks, taking a few steps closer until he can pry Danny’s legs slightly apart with his foot.    
  
“What with the non-stop compliments you give her…” Danny sulks, head cast down.    
  
Steve puts both hands on either side of Danny’s hips, pushing him up on the table as he steps smoothly between Danny’s opening legs. He pushes his body against Danny’s, lips brushing against Danny’s jawline as he whispers, “You do realize this was your idea, right?”    
  
Danny lets his hands slide up Steve’s arms, fingertips lingering over the ink before sliding up to cup Steve’s face, dragging him down in a kiss. Steve responds immediately, deepening the kiss as his hands encircle Danny’s thighs.    
  
_I can’t believe I get to do this now…_ , Danny thinks, but maybe his thoughts were just a tad verbal because Steve chuckles and palms both sides of Danny’s neck to look Danny straight in the eye before kissing him again, frantically.    
  
Danny groans into the kiss, his erection straining in his pants. His fingers linger on the edge of Steve’s belt, slightly trembling against the skin underneath Steve’s shirt because they haven’t actually gotten there yet. It’s not that they’re ‘taking it slow’, per se, it’s more an unspoken agreement that they want to take their time, give it the attention it deserves. But Steve’s rutting up against him, and Danny can feel Steve’s hard-on pressed against his, even with all the layers of fabric in between and he can’t help but twitch against Steve. Steve, who is currently mapping out the inside of Danny’s mouth with his tongue, and tracing Danny’s back with his hands.    
  
“Steve…” Danny mutters, breaking away from the kiss to gulp for air, and Steve immediately latches on to his neck, teeth scraping against stubble, followed by his tongue and  _oh_ … Steve flicks his tongue right in the dip behind Danny’s ear and Danny’s bucking against Steve with an abandon that’s almost embarrassing.   
  
“Fuck Steve, we need to stop this…” Danny breathes heavily as he tilts his head back. “Or I’m gonna cream my pants like a fucking teenager, alright?”    
  
It’s amazing he even gets the words out, ‘cause he’s so painfully hard and Steve keeps pressing his hips in little circles against his.    
  
Steve pulls his head back with a wicked grin on his face. He bites his lip and goes, “Yeah?”    
  
“That is not a fucking challenge for you, Steven,” Danny says ‘cause he can see that look on Steve’s face that’s a mix between goofily happy and ‘man on a mission’ and Steve just dips back in, sucking and swirling his tongue in that exact spot at Danny’s ear, and  _fuck_ .    
  
“You are an animal,” Danny grits through his teeth, but clasps his arms around Steve’s body and pulls him closer, closer, until there’s no space between them.    
  
“My hands are nowhere near your dick,” Steve mumbles, as if that somehow explains everything and makes it fair game.    
  
And it’s true, Steve’s hands are rubbing over Danny’s back, then scraping over his thighs, all while fully clothed, and yet Danny feels so damn close that it’s not even funny anymore.    
  
“Apparently your hands don’t need to be…” Danny gasps as Steve circles his hips again, pressing down hard against Danny, “… when you do shit like that.”    
  
“Nice…” Steve all but purrs against Danny’s skin.    
  
“You don’t have to be so smug, you know,” Danny says, fingers finding their way in Steve’s hair. “You’re not exactly Mister Composed And Together either. You’re just as hard as I am.”    
  
“Never said I wasn’t,” Steve mumbles, and then he slips out of Danny’s embrace and drops to his knees in front of the kitchen table and fucking  _nuzzles_  Danny’s crotch, open-mouthed. Danny grips the edge of the table, looks down to see Steve pressing his own palm against his straining pants, feels the hot, damp breath of Steve’s mouth making its way through the layers of fabric onto his painfully hard cock and before he knows it he’s arching back, coming inside of his pants and it takes all he has not to fall back and hit his head on the table.   
  
“Fuck, Steve…” he breathes, hard, and he realizes that somewhere along the way he must’ve squeezed his eyes shut and when he opens them again he finds Steve sitting on the floor, hand rubbing absentmindedly against his own crotch, chest heaving and he’s looking up at Danny with a happy but spent look on his face.    
  
“You cheated,” Danny says, but he can’t help the grin on his face.    
  
“No rules, no cheating,” Steve smirks, breathing heavily between his words, “I just wanted to see you come.”    
  
Danny pushes himself off the table, sags down on the floor next to Steve and says, “Looks like I wasn’t the only one.”    
  
“Seems you have that effect on me,” Steve says, and Danny leans forward and kisses that smile right off his face.    
  
…   
  
“We seriously have to go to this thing?” Kono asks, sighing over her plate of loco moco.    
  
“It’s the Governor’s Ball,” Chin says, “The only way we’re getting out of it is if we catch a gruesome murder right before.”    
  
“And we are  _not_  wishing for gruesome murders,” Danny says, pointing his fork at Kono.    
  
“I wasn’t!” Kono quickly says, digging back into her lunch.    
  
“It’s one evening of fancy dress and standing around shaking hands,” Steve says, pretending not to notice when Danny steals a piece of chicken off his plate. “It can’t possibly be that bad.”    
  
“Malia is looking forward to it, actually,” Chin smiles, “Though that might just be the excuse to buy a new dress.”    
  
“If you were more of a lady, Kalakaua,” Danny smirks, “Maybe you’d like fancy dress as well.”    
  
“I am too a lady,” Kono mutters around a mouthful of rice.    
  
Danny snorts as he digs his fork in another piece of chicken on Steve’s plate.    
  
“Excuse me?” Steve says, but it’s just for the formality ‘cause Danny can see the laugh lines appear next to Steve’s eyes.    
  
“There’s not enough chicken in mine,” Danny shrugs, sitting obviously way too close to Steve ‘cause he can shoulder-bump him easily.    
  
“There’s the same amount, Danno,” Steve says quietly, as if somehow the low volume of his voice shields them from the observing eyes of Chin and Kono.    
  
Kono looks at Danny awkwardly, almost guiltily, and Danny’s pretty damn sure it’s because Steve insisted he go get lunch with her and spent the entire time hitting on her, in his oh-so-subtle way.    
  
It’s not evil, Danny convinces himself. It’s just messing with her head a bit. She deserves it after the whole cockblocking incidents. And besides, Danny’s pretty damn sure she’ll be pleased in the end.    
  
“Don’t worry about the Ball,” Steve tells Kono as he gets up after lunch. “I’m sure you’ll have someone special to accompany you.”    
  
He winks at Kono and Kono smiles weakly at him, before quickly looking over at Danny with an apologetic look on her face. Danny shrugs, tries to look as sad as possible, and disappears into his office.    
  
…   
  
“It’s entirely possible that we’re being too cruel to her,” Steve says to Danny as they step out of the lab – after a nice chat with Charlie Fong – and into the Camaro.    
  
“If we tell her now, she’ll think we’re weak,” Danny points out as he slips on his seatbelt. “Do you really want  _Kono_  to think we’re weak?”   
  
“I’m weak for you,” Steve says, staring at Danny like a love-struck teen.    
  
“You’re incredibly bad with the sweet-talking, you know that, right?” Danny says, turning towards Steve.    
  
“But I’m good with the orgasms, right?” Steve says goofily, crooking his finger in Danny’s collar and pulling him closer.    
  
“That, you are…” Danny grins, leaning into the kiss. “Also good with the kissing.”    
  
“I know,” Steve mumbles smugly against Danny’s lips.    
  
When Danny pulls back – with a quick glance around them to make sure they haven’t just been caught making out while on the job – he says, “You know, you’re very smug. And not very forthcoming with the compliments. Unless it’s for Kono.”    
  
“Are you on that again?” Steve asks as he pulls the car out of the parking space. “Do I need to remind you, yet again, that this whole ‘Kono’ thing was  _your_  idea?”    
  
“I know, I’m just saying…” Danny sinks a little deeper into his seat, looking out the window.    
  
“Hey…” Steve says, putting his hand on Danny’s arm. “You know me, right?”    
  
“Yeah, sure.” Danny shrugs.    
  
“I’d say you know me better than anyone,” Steve goes on, alternating his glance between the road and Danny. “And have you ever seen me happier than these last few days?”    
  
Danny looks at Steve, a smile spreading over his face. “No,” he says, and a warm feeling seeps into his chest.    
  
“That’s ‘cause of you, okay?” Steve says, squeezing Danny’s arm.    
  
“Yeah…” Danny says, resting his hand on top of Steve’s for a second. “Okay.”    
  
And he can’t help but smile.    
  
…   
  
Kono closes the door carefully behind her as she steps into Danny’s office, like she’s on a secret mission or something.    
  
“Kono?” Danny asks, as she looks behind her again, then sits down on the chair in front of Danny’s desk.    
  
“I really thought…” she starts, then chews on her lip a bit before trying again. “I was so convinced he’d feel the same way, Danny. I feel so horrible.”    
  
“What are you talking about?” Danny asks, even though he has a pretty good idea of what’s going on in Kono’s mind.    
  
“Steve!” Kono hisses, then looking guiltily behind her again, like she really is on a secret mission.    
  
“What about him?” Danny asks, and it’s a wonder he can keep a straight face at all, really.    
  
“He was supposed to want you! Not me!” she says exasperated. “How can he do this to you?”    
  
“Kono…” Danny sighs. “It’s not your fault, you know?”    
  
“But the whole cockblocking thing,” Kono says. “It was supposed to be a joke. It was fun, teasing you, because I figured you two would end up together for sure! Now… Now it just seems mean.”    
  
“Was a bit mean before, too…” Danny mutters, and he really shouldn’t be this evil because Kono is actually and truly feeling horrible about this, he can tell.    
  
“I’m so sorry,” she says.    
  
“It’s not your fault.” Danny shrugs.    
  
“But he’s…  _hitting_  on me,” Kono says, slightly horrified.    
  
“I’m not sure that’s…” Danny starts, because it’s just too much fun to see Kono squirm for once. “Is he really?”    
  
“He just suggested we all meet up at his place before the Governor’s Ball,” Kono explains. “He uhm… I’m pretty sure he just arranged to be my date to this thing.”   
  
“Oh…” Danny says, slumping back in his seat.    
  
“I hate this,” Kono mutters, eyes cast to the floor.    
  
“Yeah…” Danny says, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his composure. “I’m not loving it either…”    
  
…   
  
“Weak, Williams,” Steve says, pushing the sheets a little further down Danny’s body. “We didn’t want to appear weak, remember?”    
  
“I am so glad this Governor’s thing is tonight and we can all have it out in the open,” Danny sighs, fingers picking at strands of Steve’s hair.    
  
“You just wanna parade me around in my dress blues,” Steve smiles, burying his face in the curly fuzz on Danny’s chest.    
  
“And rip those dress blues off your body and have my wicked way with you…” Danny smirks, kissing the top of Steve’s head.    
  
“That’s planned for  _after_  the party though, right?” Steve smiles, and his fingers are tracing over Danny’s sides. “I’m not sure we really want the Governor to have a heart attack during his own Ball.”    
  
Danny snorts. “Yeah, maybe not. At least this one isn’t evil.”    
  
“That we know of,” Steve points out, resting his head on Danny’s chest again, his ear right over Danny’s heart.    
  
“Wow, trust issues much,” Danny says.    
  
“I trust you, that’s all I need,” Steve says, pressing his nose against Danny’s skin.    
  
…   
  
Kono looks beautiful in a long silver asymmetrical dress, but her face betrays that she’s nervous and feeling guilty as Danny opens the door to Steve’s place. Malia has gone for a blue that compliments Chin’s uniform perfectly.    
  
“Look at all the beautiful people.” Danny smiles as he steps aside to let them in.    
  
“You’re looking very handsome yourself, Danny,” Malia smiles as she gives him a peck on the cheek.    
  
“You’re here early,” Kono says, fidgeting with her purse as she looks around the living room, and really? Danny never knew Kono would feel  _this_  bad about the whole situation.    
  
“Lucky that I did, ‘cause otherwise you guys would’ve been waiting at the door for quite some time,” Danny says, rolling his eyes towards the stairs, “Cinderella is taking forever to get ready.”    
  
“You did not just call me Cinderella,” Steve deadpans from the top of the stairs.    
  
“You might be even more high maintenance than a princess,” Danny quips, then swallows hard as Steve comes down the stairs, and it takes his breath away. He has seen Steve in his dress blues before, but it still reduces him to an incoherent puddle of lust. And yeah, Danny thinks he might ask Steve to keep his uniform on that night. It would be a shame not to indulge in a little fantasy when it’s within reach.    
  
“Now that’s just not fair…” Chin mutters, curling his arm around Malia’s shoulder. “How are we mere mortals to compete with that?”    
  
Malia just chuckles and turns to Chin to whisper something in his ear – something pretty indecent if the blush on Chin’s face is anything to go by.    
  
Steve reaches the bottom of the stairs, takes Kono’s hand and drops a kiss on the back of it. Kono ducks her head, refuses to look at Danny as Steve makes his way to compliment Malia on her beautiful dress.    
  
“We all ready to go?” Steve asks, putting his hand on the small of Kono’s back.    
  
“Look, Steve, I don’t know…” she starts, obviously uncomfortable.    
  
“Kono, really, you shouldn’t…” Danny says, shaking his head slightly.    
  
“No, Danny,” Kono says, pulling away from Steve – almost panicking. “This is really horrible! I should  _not_  be Steve’s date.”    
  
“No, you shouldn’t,” Danny agrees, a small smile forming on his face.    
  
“See!” Kono says, turning around to face Steve. “Listen, Steve…”    
  
“I couldn’t agree more.” Steve is beaming now, a smirk spread out over his face.    
  
“Because it’s not fair towards Dan…” Kono starts, then stops in her tracks. “Wait, what?”    
  
“You really shouldn’t be my date.” Steve smiles, taking a few steps towards the kitchen. “That would just be wrong, wouldn’t it?”    
  
“Very wrong.” Danny nods.    
  
“What?” Kono is positively lost now, looking wide-eyed between Steve and Danny.    
  
“I think we found a much better date for you.” Danny smirks, and Steve knocks his knuckles against the frame of the kitchen door.    
  
“How’s this for a date?” Steve asks as Charlie Fong steps out of the kitchen, wearing a simple black tux and holding a single Hibiscus flower in his hand. He’s smiling wide from ear to ear, and the look on Kono’s face is simply priceless. She’s staring open-mouthed at Charlie, stammering out a few vowels.    
  
“Hi Kono. You look beautiful,” Charlie smiles, handing Kono the flower.    
  
“I…” Kono stutters, face flushed.    
  
“I think these are much better matches.” Steve grins, swinging his arm around Danny’s waist and pulling him a little closer.    
  
Danny thinks his heart might be about to burst and from the looks of it, so is Kono’s head.    
  
“Wait, what?” Kono stutters, “Was this? Are you…?”    
  
Chin takes a step towards her and grins, “I think you got played, Cuz.”    
  
“You know how you said Danny would be a lot less grumpy if he got laid every now and then?” Steve smiles, fingers squeezing Danny’s side.    
  
Danny rolls his eyes. “And that’s just the most romantic way you could’ve put it. Really, Steve?”    
  
Steve ignores him and says, “We may have been having a little fun at your expense, Kono.”    
  
“I argued that we were being cruel!” Danny interjects quickly.    
  
“You argued that you were jealous of the compliments I was giving her,” Steve counters, “And do I really need to keep reminding you that this was your idea?”    
  
“You guys suck!” Kono calls out, but her face is spreading into a beautiful smile. “Are you kidding me? You two are really…?” She nods her head at Steve and Danny.    
  
“Didn’t you say we were supposed to end up together?” Danny smirks, pressing his body a little closer into Steve’s side.    
  
“Despite your persistent cockblocking,” Steve adds.    
  
Kono punches Steve in the shoulder, playfully, then turns back to Charlie with a shy smile.    
  
“Hope you’re not too disappointed you don’t get to go to the Governor’s Ball with a Lieutenant Commander?” Charlie shrugs.    
  
“Yeah, no. Really not,” Kono grins as she links her arm with Charlie’s, both of them stealing smiling glances at each other.    
  
“They’re ridiculously cute together,” Danny murmurs at Steve.    
  
“Ah, young love…” Steve responds with a smile.    
  
“Whereas we’re an old married couple already, right?” Danny digs his elbow against Steve’s ribs, but Steve grabs him and pulls him into an embrace.    
  
“Weren’t we always?” Steve asks, pulling Danny tight.    
  
“I’m purely in it for the sex,” Danny quips, but he pulls Steve down in a kiss that tells him exactly what’s what. 


End file.
